Heavens
The Upper Regions, also known as The Heavens, or simply referred to as Up There, is the plane of existence where The Council of Elders commune and where they assign their Whitelighters to witches. The Upper Regions appear to be located within bright clouds and appears to be a peaceful and serene place. There are pillars of white stone that appear to reach unendlessly into the sky, connected by high arcs. There are also several buildings with golden roofs. The Upper Regions also contain a vault, where ancient artifacts are kept safe, such as the essence of the Greek Gods. Lastly, the Regions also contain a gateway to the afterlife. The Upper Regions can generally only be accessed through Orbing, which is why many evil beings seek to take the powers of Whitelighters to gain access. It should be noted that Piper Halliwell was able to access the Upper Regions through Whirling when she reached her true potential as the Goddess of Earth. This is presumably because she was, at that point, the most powerful being in existence, being even stronger than The Titans. Neutral beings can also access the upper regions. History Piper's Visit When Piper complained to Leo that she never got to see where he goes when he Orbs out, Leo responded by taking her with him to the Upper Regions''.'' However, they remained gone for a month, which caused Prue and Phoebe to worry. When they returned, they revealed that only a day had passed for them''. Piper also noted that it was hazy up there and that, the longer she was back, the more fuzzy the memories became. This is due to the Elders not allowing her to remember it. Eames' Attack Later that same year, the warlock Eames planned to steal the Whitelighter power of Orbing to access the Upper Regions and kill all Whitelighters with a Darklighter crossbow. This would leave all witches on Earth defenseless against him, allowing him to steal their powers. He eventually killed the Whitelighter Natalie and stole her powers. Although it was against the rules, Leo orbed the all three Charmed Ones up there to lure Eames into a trap and vanquish him. Piper noted that they would all forget, but Leo said they were allowed to keep their memories this time.'' Return of the Titans When the Titans were released in 2003, their ultimate goal was to seek revenge against the Elders for entombing them and rule the world. Their first step capture and kill two Whitelighters in order to gain their power of Orbing. Once they were able to access the Upper Regions, they killed a great number of Elders and forced the survivors to seek refuge on Earth. In order to defeat Titans, Leo went to the Upper Regions and released a divine essence, which turned the Charmed Ones into new versions of the Greek Gods. However, the Titans returned to the Upper Regions to find Leo, sensing someone was left up there. When the Titans were eventually vanquished by Piper, the remaining Elders were able to return to the Upper Regions. Category:Locations Category:Magical Locations